Large datacenters typically utilize numerous high-speed optical transceivers in a network environment. In the event of a network fault, such as a downed link, the network is analyzed and the source of the fault is identified. Typically, the source is identified by systematically eliminating different potential causes. In some cases, the fault is due to a failed optical network transceiver device. However, definitively determining that a faulty optical transceiver is the source of the problem can be laborious and time consuming. Moreover, while troubleshooting is being performed, the network functionality is compromised due to the downed network link. Therefore, there exists a need to reduce the network downtime by dynamically adjusting the determined expected life of an optical network transceiver device. Based on the expected life of the device, an optical network transceiver device can be proactively replaced before it fails.